<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honestly, Natsuri and Sayonika Train reck. by Lil_Peanut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712478">Honestly, Natsuri and Sayonika Train reck.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Peanut/pseuds/Lil_Peanut'>Lil_Peanut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DDLC [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Peanut/pseuds/Lil_Peanut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sup,<br/>I have these things I like to call “Ship Phases” where I like one ship, then I find another ship and drop that other ship that I was shipping earlier...<br/>Ok, let me explain that better...<br/>So, let’s say I’m shipping Natsuri right? Then, I find Chansaw and so I drop the Natsuri ship and focus on Chansaw. Get it now? Welp, I think I might be moving on to Natsuri so get ready my gay peeps.</p><p>Anyways, onto the actual summary,<br/>This might be like a mix between a text story and a.. normal.. story? Idk, it’s 11 PM and I can’t control my gay vibes so here ya go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maybe Sayori/Monika?, Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuri, Sayonika - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DDLC [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Group chat “DDLC (•w•)/“</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sayori added Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika to the group chat “DDLC (•w•)/“</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>[Sayori]: </strong>Hey guys! I wanted to know when we're gonna have our next sleepover!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Natsuki is online</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>[Natsuki]: </strong>Is that really the only reason you made this group chat? 🙄</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Monika is online</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>[Monika]: </strong>Should be next Saturday. Why?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Yuri is online</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>[Sayori]: </strong>Hehe.. no reason... 😉</p><p><b>[Natsuki]: </b>oh no, everyone gangsta till Sayori starts using winky eyed emojis</p><p><b>[Yuri]: </b>Natsuki, I’m pretty sure that’s a dead meme...</p><p><b>[Monika]: </b>yeah...</p><p><b>[Natsuki]: </b>What?! How would YOU know, Yuri?!</p><p><b>[Sayori]: </b>Yeah, I didn’t think Yuri knew about dem juicey memes</p><p><b>[Natsuki]: </b>Sayori, never say that ever again.</p><p><b>[Sayori]: </b>:c</p><p><b>[Yuri]: </b>Aww, cheer up, Sayori. :-)</p><p><b>[Natsuki]: </b>Yuri, wtf.</p><p><b>[Yuri]: </b>What???</p><p><b>[Natsuki]: </b>Guys, Yuri just used a nose emoji. Send help.</p><p><b>[Sayori]: </b>:O</p><p><b>[Monika]: </b>Don't worry, I’m sending help right now. 😏</p><p><b>[Natsuki]: </b>SHIT, MONIKA USED A SMUG EMOJI, EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!1,1!!,1</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Natsuki has gone offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Monika has gone offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b>[Yuri]: </b>Damn. I wonder what’s happening with them?</p><p><b>[Yuri]: </b>Wtf, I hear knocking.</p><p><b>[Sayori]: </b>NO! I’ve seen this in a movie once, DO NOT ANSWER THE DOOR!!!</p><p><b>[Yuri]: </b>Sayori, I’m sure it’s fine.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yuri has gone offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b>[Sayori]: </b>:c</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sayori has gone offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Knock knock!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same night and my gay vibes are still dancing. Welp, here ya go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri opens her door to see- “Natsuki?!” “YURI LET ME IN PLEASE!!! MONIKAS GONNA KILL ME!” “Alright, come in.” Yuri opens her door wider for the short girl to get in. And btw, why do I have to say stuff about what they look like to sound fancy? Nvm, let’s just continue. Natsuki comes in and immediately jumps on the couch.</p><p>“Careful, don’t break my couch or I’ll be the one killing you.” Natsuki stops as soon as Yuri finished her sentence.</p><p>”So, why are you here exactly?” “I told you, Monika was gonna kill me. What else do you need to hear?” Yuri stops for a moment... Clearly Natsuki was in a bad mood. Scratch that, the same mood that she’s always in.</p><p>”Well, you want some tea?” “Uh.. S-sure.” Yuri was about to get up when suddenly she hears the doorbell.</p><p>”SHIT!” Yelled the smaller girl. “HIDE MEEEEE!!!” She said as a loud whisper. loud enough that the person ringing the doorbell could hear.</p><p>”Yuriiii... let me innnn..!” Ok, Yuri could either Hide Natsuki while she still had the time, or answer the door for the doorbell person. Yuri was pretty sure that the person was Monika and she definitely knew Monika could kick down doors.</p><p>
  <b>What should she do?</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Didn’t expect this to be really fucking short, and also didn’t expect this to be an interactive story. Whatever, just comment so my dancing gay vibes will be happy.</p><p>;w;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn, I just realized how short all of my works are. ;w;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>